


Intermezzo on Rigel

by syredronning



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, Kinky, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: Just an evening in a special club.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Intermezzo on Rigel

**Author's Note:**

> For Dale in Cait's "Ship Tales" challenge. Thanks to Drusilla for the beta - all remaining errors are mine!
> 
> The story was written for TOS but it works for AOS just as well. It belongs to my TOS Kirk/McCoy universe (at http://www.syredronning.de/HOME_ALL.html#kirkmccoy) which I didn't posted to AO3 so far (will do so soon). 
> 
> Originally posted to ASCEM in 2003; reposted 2009 to livejournal.

They had only one day on Rigel, which was a pity. Only a few members of the crew could go planetside, and Kirk himself had not wanted to go, being a good role model for all the poor folks who had to stay on the Enterprise.

Well, at least until Bones had brought up an advertisement about a very special club. By faking a little on-site research project, and with the unspoken but obvious blessing of the first officer, they ended in front of its door only two hours later.

"He really thought I was due for a break," Kirk said. They were both clad in black from head to toe, with black leather vests over their black, short-sleeved shirts.

"Just as I did." McCoy eyed the line. "Seems to be a real treat, judging from the crowd."

"Yes, and it seems they are rather selective about who they let in." Kirk pointed at the door, where many of the visitors were sent away again. The line slowly moved forward as he mumbled, "Seems they're mostly letting in the girls."

"Want to keep gender balance, I suppose."

"We've got to look a little more interesting," Kirk said. He poked the guy in his front. "Would you sell me that thing?" he asked and pointed at the guy's neck with a hand full of local money. In slight disbelief, McCoy watched a dog collar and a leash changing their owner. From the guy behind them, Kirk acquired a pair of handcuffs - plus key, luckily.

"This is better," Kirk said. "You or me?" he asked and waved the collar.

"I won't wear that," McCoy stated categorically.

"Fine," Kirk said and undressed his vest, then stripped his shirt. He put the vest on again, which gave a nice contrast to his shining chest. Not knowing what else to do with the shirt, Kirk gave it to the guy in front who seemed to like the material a lot.

"Help me put it on," Kirk then said and gave McCoy the collar.

"I've got to say," McCoy admitted once Kirk was collared and tied up with his hands behind his back, "it looks damn sexy." He tugged the leash a little, just for testing, and slipped the key of the cuffs in his pocket.

The bouncers at the door seemed to agree, as they let them go inside the club without a problem. It was a little like descending to hell at first, from the darkness and the strange sounds. But there was only a dance floor in the middle and some tables around, nothing too interesting on the ground level.

"Hey, what about freeing me?" Kirk asked when they were on their way up to the second level.

When they reached the end of the stairs, McCoy stopped. "What if I don't feel like?" he said, turning to him. Kirk eyed him in the little light, searching his eyes. Then he smiled. "Fine by me. As long as you're making good use of it."

"Of you, you mean?" McCoy asked and pressed him back at the closest wall. He rubbed one of his legs against Kirk's crotch and caressed the well-shaved chest with his hands.

"Yes." Kirk's expectant smile grew.

McCoy drew close, letting his lips barely touch those of his friend. Then he pulled back. "Let's see the next levels." With an unusually obedient Jim on the leash, he screened all of the club. But like with many locations, the announcement had sounded more interesting than the location actually was. The interior was cheaply decorated and the people were more on the spectator side than really doing anything interesting. The few corners where people were more active were swarmed by viewers, so McCoy soon decided that whatever he was up to doing, he wouldn't do it in any of the more visible corners of the club. For the time being, he was satisfied with just sitting at one of the bars with a half-nude, chained Kirk at his side, sipping a drink. Kirk's whisky came with a straw, which made drinking easy for him even with tied hands.

"Bones, I need to see a restroom," Kirk said after a while.

"Okay." McCoy slipped from his seat.

"You won't free me for that?"

"Why should I?" McCoy directed them through the restroom's door and towards the last urinal in the long row. "Nothing's happening I haven't seen before."

Kirk gasped a little as McCoy opened his fly and took out the half-erect member. The doctor prodded it for a moment before pointing it into the porcelain bowl. "Go ahead."

For a while, nothing happened. Then Kirk started laughing. "I can't believe it. I just can't. Damn."

"I thought only straight guys had such a hang-up," McCoy said and stroked the growing erection.

"You're not helping things."

"Maybe I don't want to," McCoy said amused.

Two bowls away from them, a younger human man was taking his position and yanking out a rather impressive dick. He didn't seem to have any hang-ups at all, but managed to look at Kirk's erection in McCoy's hand while still being able to pee into his own bowl.

When McCoy caught the gaze, he couldn't help manipulating Kirk's dick a little further. With sure fingers he took the head between forefinger and thumb and softly rubbed it.

"Damn you," Kirk gasped.

"Shall I stop?"

"No!"

The man two urinals apart followed the activities with more than a tad excitement. He drew closer, but not too close, for which McCoy was thankful.

"Taretka?" the man asked.

"Where's the translator when you need it…" McCoy murmured. "Do you speak standard?"

"No." It seemed to be the only word the guy knew, but he seemed to resign to sign language, as he got on his knees at Kirk's side.

"Eara tkeo. Oeira ta." He opened his mouth in a rather universal gesture. It took McCoy by surprise, but not for long.

"Now, Jim, what do you think? His teeth look fine and not too pointed."

Kirk's breathing came rather fast now, but whether from the stimulation on his dick or the idea of that anonymous guy sucking him off, McCoy didn't know. "Your decision, Bones."

McCoy growled. This was taking the game a little farther than he felt comfortable with. "Okay," he finally said and removed his hand. He took a condom out of his pocket - still the best thing when you were in such places - and skillfully slipped it over Kirk's erection. Then he maneuvered his friend into the direction of the guy's mouth.

The man didn't need any more encouragement, but started licking and sucking right away, unfazed by the condom in his way. Kirk didn't seem to miss any of the feel either; he stood there with spread legs, slightly shaking, and stared down to watch the man's ministrations.

McCoy, not wanting to stay aside too much, lay his hands around Kirk's chained arms, holding them for stabilization as much as for enhancing the fantasies that probably played up in his friend's mind. "Just imagine what would happen if I chained you up here," he whispered in Kirk's ear. "How the guys would line up to suck your dick, or fuck your sexy ass…"

There was a heartfelt groan coming from deep inside of Kirk, and then he pushed forward in a violent movement and came. The man in front of him held on to Kirk's hips, keeping him stable until the last tremors died.

"Whoa." Kirk sagged a little and took some deep breaths. "Whoah."

The man laughed, then patted the deflating erection and went up. "Eta tai. Kaja." He brought his forehead to Kirk's, then bowed and left the restroom.

Only now McCoy noticed that they had gathered quite an audience in the small room. And while group sex was a nice fantasy, he wasn't sure it would be a good idea right here, judging from some of the guys in the circle. He maneuvered Kirk into a close stall and unlocked the handcuffs.

"Time to go, I suppose," Kirk said and closed his fly, throwing the used condom into a nearby bin. Then he bent his head a little to make it easier for McCoy to remove the collar.

"Yep." McCoy stashed the playthings away in his pockets.

"Thanks a lot, Bones," Kirk said and pulled him into a kiss. "That was quite a ride."

"My pleasure." McCoy hugged him heartily.

They went out of the stall and, with Kirk wearing his leadership personality like a shield in front of them, nobody dared to stay in their way. A pathway formed, allowing them to get out of the restroom.

Once they stepped out of the club, McCoy laughed in relief. "My, that's how it must have felt for Moses when the Red Sea parted." Kirk laced his arm into McCoy's. "Guess so. Well, let's get back to the ship." He yawned a little.

"Yes, it was enough excitement for one night," McCoy agreed.

Once they were in a good place for the beam-up, McCoy pulled the equipment out of his pockets. "Should I throw it away? The ship's not a good place for that stuff."

"Yes, it's better nobody sees it," Kirk agreed. "A captain has got to hold up to high standards."

"You always do, Jim, in any situation."

Once the collar, leash and cuffs lay aside on the ground, Kirk pulled out his communicator. "Kirk to Enterprise. Two to beam up."

They vanished in the sparkling lights of the transport beam, with nothing left of their adventure but a story they would never share with anyone else, and a little key in McCoy's pocket, kept as a souvenir for years to come.


End file.
